Almas rotas
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Hace un año que están juntos. Hace seis meses que las cosas no funcionan del todo. Hermione no quiere rendirse. Draco sabe que ella es todo lo que tiene y la única que puede mantenerlo de pie con todo lo que le atormenta alrededor. Un Draco roto e inseguro. Una Hermione dispuesta a darlo todo. Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío :)

ADVERTENCIA: Como dice el summary, Rated M, por lo que habrá escenas de sexo explícito (y posible vocabulario algo vulgar)

 _Summary: Hace un año que están juntos. Hace seis meses que las cosas no funcionan del todo. Hermione no quiere rendirse. Draco sabe que ella es todo lo que tiene y la única que puede mantenerlo de pie con todo lo que le atormenta alrededor. Un Draco roto e inseguro. Una Hermione dispuesta a darlo todo. Rated M._

* * *

Era su primer aniversario de novios, hacía un año que habían formalizado públicamente su relación. Hubo varios meses anteriores en los que se acostaron en secreto, hasta que habían aceptado que le gustaba estar juntos. Que ambos se gustaban lo suficiente para hacer de aquello algo más permanente. _Más serio._

Fueron varios meses de acostarse, de compartir tiempo desnudos, en silencio, pero piel contra piel. Fueron largos meses donde Hermione se encontró desconociéndose, sintiéndose vacía y buscando donde fuera llenar sus huecos. Ron no podía llenaros, ellos eran como diferentes piezas de diferentes rompes cabezas y aunque insistieran en juntarse, no concordaban. Ella no podía llenar los espacios de él, así como él no podía rellenar los suyos.

Fue difícil cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y más aún cuando noto que Ronald no generaba nada en ella, más que una amistad algo incomprendida.

Allí estaba ella, sentada enfrentada a una silla vacía, mirando a la nada y pensando en él.

Había preparado la cena, una vieja receta de su madre que increíblemente a Draco le gustó desde la primera vez que la probó, pese a la mala idea que tenía de las recetas muggles.

Pero Malfoy no llegaba.

Se había alistado, se había puesto bonita, habían quedado en que sería una cena especial, una _distinta._ Malfoy había jurado ser puntual.

Le había caído una gota en la sien cuando terminó de servir la cena, y al notar que Malfoy no daba señales de aparición, había vuelto a ducharse.

 _Todo_ en vano.

Ella estaba sola, bebiendo el vino blanco que le gustaba a ella y mirando el vino tinto que le gustaba a él.

Los maullidos de Crookshanks se escuchaban debajo, que al notar la ausencia mental de su dueña no paraba de ronronear y maullar mientras se refregaba contra las piernas de la castaña dándole cierto conforte, cierta compañía desde su capacidad.

Ginny se lo había dicho, se lo había advertido.

La pelirroja le decía una y otra vez que pensará bien en sí quería estar con Malfoy, que era un chico raro y de pequeño un brabucón, que era egoísta y frío, difícil de tratar. Muy cínico. A veces cruel. Malhumorado. Malcriado. Exigente. Orgulloso hasta la índole. Vanidoso como un digno purista aunque eso ya no significara _nada._ Sobre todo que estaba muy dolido, muy resentido, demasiado _roto._ Que era demasiado con lo que lidiar, y aún tenía que lidiar con ella misma.

Hermione no la escuchó; en realidad, quizás sí. Pero ella le recalcaba que no podría jamás entender su relación con Malfoy, que no esperara que lo hiciera, que ese hombre extraño la había enamorado como no se sintió nunca y que sabía que ella podría curarlo. _¡Curarlo!_

Como si para las almas rotas hubiera alguna medicina para volver a coserlas.

Así que le pidió a Ginevra solo respeto. Que la respete a ella y a sus decisiones.

Hermione ya era una mujer, que trabajaba en el Ministerio, con responsabilidades, con vida propia, que había salido adelante. Que tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Y quería seguir. Continuar.

Con la guerra, se había dado cuenta que uno no podía esperar a que pase la tormenta para vivir, sino que tenía que vivir en ella. Bajo ella. Junto a ella. Aún si eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy fuera la tormenta.

Hermione había arriesgado mucho al blanquear su relación con él, la mayoría de las personas que comúnmente la respetaban, comenzaron a mirarla con cierta deshonra, y murmuraban a su paso. A Hermione eso no le importó, y con el tiempo se acostumbró; en Hogwarts tuvo más que esas escenas, y un par de chismosos alardeando la mala elección de la heroína de guerra no eran suficiente para ella.

Pero cuando Molly Weasley fue quien dijo unas palabras en su contra, _mierda_ que se había sentido lastima, herida.

Ginny saltó a su favor, Harry miraba hacia todos los costados con incomodidad y Ronald, como era de esperarse, estuvo de acuerdo con su madre.

Arthur, por curioso que suene, repetía una y otra vez _"Son solo niños buscando vivir algo que no pudieron"._ Y seguía su camino, como metiendo su grano de arena pero evitando involucrarse, como había sido siempre el Señor Weasley en cuestiones del trío dorado.

Con el tiempo, los chismes cesaron y pese a que siempre que Hermione llegaba con Malfoy a su lado, había más de una persona mirando extraño, poco a poco pudieron normalizar la situación.

Pero Hermione no había dado todo para que Malfoy se portará como el demonio con ella.

Los primeros seis meses fueron casi de luz, pese a las malas burlas que se jugaron en contra de ella. Draco apostó por ellos, por él mismo, _por ella._

Pero los seis peses posteriores algo había pasado.

Algo le había pasado a Draco.

No era el mismo, estaba más deteriorado, más negativo, más dolido. Más frío y lejano.

Esa cena no era solo el festejo de su aniversario, sino una forma de comenzar de nuevo. Bien y sanamente.

Pero Malfoy nunca llegó, nunca avisó que no llegaría y Hermione, un poco pasada de copas, juntó la comida, y pasada la medianoche, se fue a acostar con Crook a sus pies. Tragándose el dolor que venía guardando hacía meses para ella misma, para su almohada, _devuelta._

A la mañana siguiente Draco tampoco apareció.

No se sorprendió. Ya nada le sorprendía de Malfoy, ni lo que hacía ni lo que dejaba de hacer.

Hermione se bebió un café fuerte y puro que ayudó con su resaca, y la despertó.

Llegó al trabajo con mala cara y su asistente procuró, al verla tan ceñuda y con tanta tensión puesta en sus labios, no molestarla.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando Hermione se tomó su recreo y fue hasta el comedor donde lo encontró; pálido y delgado, con su rostro cabizbajo pero dirigiéndole sutilmente su gélida mirada, el cabello estaba largo y le llegaba a los ojos, tenía una barba de días que lo dejaba sexy pero la castaña intentó no prestar atención en lo mucho que su pareja le gustaba pese a lo deteriorado que estaba, y recordar en lo enojada que estaba. Estaba esperándola en una mesa vacía y Hermione, suspirando y bufando, se dirigió hasta donde estaba él. No podía hacer una escena, no en el Ministerio como le hubiera gustado hacerle si estaban en su piso y eso la estaba molestando.

— Te esperé anoche — dijo simplemente, tomando su té helado.

— Mi madre tuvo otro de sus ataques de pánico — Hermione le miró entonces.

Sabía que era verdad, sabía que la familia Malfoy estaba destrozada, que el Señor Malfoy estaba perdiendo la cordura entre aquellas celdas oscuras y frías cargadas de humedad y malos tratos, que la última vez que Draco lo había ido a ver fue incapaz de reconocerlo, y estaba sumido en una desesperación lastimera. Sabía que Narcissa aún tenía pesadillas, que alucinaba con Voldemort torturando a Draco y haciéndole perder la conciencia, que gritaba cuando llegaba a la sala de dibujo donde Hermione, como otros muchos más, habían dejado su sangre en la alfombra. Que ya no podía comer sobre la mesa del comedor sin sentir ahorcadas viendo ante sus ojos imágenes de Naginni devorando a quien el Señor Oscuro le ofrezca. Que Draco se estaba encargando de remodelar la casa para que sea un lugar luminoso y habitable donde su madre pudiera volver a vivir, volver a empezar. Pero todo se estaba volviendo muy lento, el proceso se estaba haciendo demasiado tedioso y Draco amenazaba con caer de la peor manera.

Hermione procuraba sostenerlo con cada golpe, pero las relaciones se trataban de algo recíproco y ya no sabía si podía levantarlos a ambos ella sola. No sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Suspiró una vez más.

— Podrías haberme avisado. Te esperé hasta pasada la medianoche, Draco — dijo simplemente, con lamento. Aunque no se sintió bien al haberlo soltado. Quería comprenderlo, pero ella también lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él.

— Lo siento — murmuró Draco, aunque no había culpa en su rostro. Solo frivolidad. Y lejanía; como si los dividieran kilómetros y no centímetros.

— Necesito saber que soy para ti, Draco. Si soy tu novia o que soy. Podría ayudarte. Podría ayudar a tu madre, lo sabes.

— Sabes lo que eres para mí, Granger. No necesitas mis palabras.

— Resulta ser que las necesito, Draco. Necesito tus palabras. Quiero escucharte — insistió, con la voz algo rasgada.

— Sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre, Granger. No soy una persona de palabras y me conociste así. No me pidas lo que no puedo darte. Lo que no soy — concluyó, con su voz algo molesta y cansina — Granger ¿No lo entiendes? — dijo con voz rota el rubio, acercando su rostro para que solo ella lo escuche, buscándola con la mirada – Estoy vacío, no tengo nada para dar — algo en el interior de la castaña crujió, la piel se le erizo y sintió su pecho ensancharse. No había conocido a nadie con tanto miedo a amar como lo era Draco Malfoy, con tanto miedo a sentir, a exponerse. Cualquiera diría que el Príncipe de las Serpientes (aunque ahora era más bien un ex Mortífago) era tan exageradamente inseguro de sí mismo, pese a toda esa armadura de hierro que le cubría la piel y esos ojos con escudos que no dejaban escapar ni una sola emoción- aunque Hermione ya sabía a leerlos.

Se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura a leguas. Las manos de él eran tan frías como la propia nieve, que tenía la capacidad de quemarte a tal punto, mientras que la de la castaña se tornaban cálidas y sensibles al tacto. Las manos de él eran grandes, aunque con dedos finos y largos, mientras que las de Hermione eran pequeñas, con dedos cortos, aunque también delgados y finos. Se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y pese que a ahora Draco no la miraba a ella, sino a como sus manos se unían, ella lo miraba directamente al rostro.

La cabeza le latía, la resaca estaba siendo insostenible.

Solo quería refugiarse en él, en sus ojos grises, en sus labios finos, entre sus brazos. Quería volver a mantener buen sexo con él. Quería volver a tener una relación con él.

Quería sentir, hacerle saber a todos, que no se había equivocado con Draco Malfoy, que no había elegido mal, que estuvo bien en arriesgarse con él.

Pero Draco era _tan_ difícil.

Ambos desaparecieron y cuando volvieron a tocar piso firme, estaban en el living de la castaña.

— Draco ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo tú? — retó ella — Te quiero y te necesito conmigo — musitó aunque con seguridad, quizás también, con ruego y Draco creyó desvanecerse en ese instante. Solía envidiarla, envidiar la forma en que expresaba sin miedo sus sentimientos, condenadamente valiente. Como siempre le hacía saber que pensaba. Como nunca callaba nada. Lo directa que era. A veces dura. Otras brusca.

No era la primera vez que ella le hacía saber aquello, pero siempre tomaba a Draco de sorpresa, consiguiendo ponerlo tenso y nervioso. No era que él no los sintiera. No era que él no estuviera loco por ella. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de la obsesión radical y espantosa que tenía con Hermione, consiguiendo casi avergonzarle. Pero era como si las palabras no le salieran de los labios, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y nada saliera de ella. Entonces levantó su vista y miró directamente a los ojos de la castaña, que lo miraban con esa dulzura y calidez propia. Buscándole, insistiendo en traerle a tierra. En devolverlo a ella.

Hermione era todo, _todo,_ lo contrario a él ¿Por qué entonces le quería? ¿Qué veía en él? Porque él no veía nada en sí mismo, más que ruina.

Y Hermione por fin vio como aquellos ojos grises, normalmente fríos y carente de sentimientos, sin nada de aquel brillo inocente volvían a ser no solo humo saliendo de la chimenea, no solo color plata.

Ahora brillaban con luz propia, como si fuera cristal, translucidos y transparentes, como el hielo derritiéndose. Irresistibles.

Y fue Hermione quien lo beso, tierna y delicadamente, acercándose lentamente a él y tomándole con amor aquellos finos labios.

Y Draco la correspondió, tomándola de la nuca y atrayéndola a él, poco a poco fue tomando sus caderas y la apegó a él, acariciándole la piel cálida de la espalda e intensificando el beso.

Fue un beso tranquilo y pausado, no aquellos diarios, no esos de rutina. Draco ingresó su lengua para luego morder su labio inferior, haciéndola soltar a la castaña un leve gemido que provocó en él más de lo que quería.

— Yo también… — se detuvo y suspiró — Te quiero, Granger — musitó entre besos, cerrando los ojos, tomándola del rostro y pegando su frente contra la de ella, volviendo a besarla — Es solo qué… — no siguió con aquella oración, simplemente la tomó de la cadera y la presionó más sobre él, que ya comenzaba a sentir su erección. La apegó a él, también sujetándola de la espalda y enterró su rostro en su masa abultada de cabello, respiró su aroma a canela, a caramelo quemado, a esencia de vainilla.

— Draco, no dudes. N _o_ conmigo al menos — dijo ella con cautela — Te conozco, Draco. Sé que tienes muchísimo para dar — insistió, alejando su rostro de su pecho para mirarle a la cara y apoyar su palma en la mejilla de él — Solo… tienes — la castaña tragó y volvió a besarlo suavemente. Temía que él se enojara con su próxima palabra pero nada lo aclarecía más que ello — Miedo a quererme — el problema no era que Draco temía quererla, porque ya lo hacía. Hace más de un año que la quería y ella lo sabía. El verdadero miedo de Malfoy era que ella lo abandonara, que se diera cuenta de lo vacío que en verdad estaba y decidiera volver con el idiota del Weasley, el otro salvador del mundo, con todo ese asqueroso carisma y todo ese espíritu Gryffindor que no toleraba – solo lo toleraba en ella y no siempre – se olvidará de él. Porque era lo más sensato y realista. Pero no podía contarle a la castaña ese miedo, no podía dejarse sin nada de dignidad. Quería que en caso de que ella decidiera dejarlo, él poder mostrarse apático, pero si en este instante él expresaba su miedo – humillándose – quedaría expuesto y no había vuelta atrás.

Pero Malfoy dejó atrás esos estúpidos, negativos e inseguros pensamientos cuando sintió como Granger volvía a tomar su boca con un deje de desesperación. Como la buscaba con algo similar a la necesidad.

Él, sediento, le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza y para cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione se estaba quitando la capa y empezando a desprender los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Granger? ¿No tienes que volver al trabajo? — cuestionó simplemente Draco, aunque ya sintiendo la excitación siendo participe de él. Hermione le miró, ya con los pechos fuera de su camisa.

— ¿Desde cuánto te ha importado eso, Draco? Tenemos al menos treinta minutos — Malfoy sonrió de forma mordaz.

— Eso es más de lo que necesito.

Dicho aquello, la arrinconó contra la pared y busco su labio para morderle con cierta agresividad, obligando a Hermione a dejar salir un fuerte jadeo, ella le rompió la camisa que llevaba puesta y Draco permitió que se la terminara de sacar.

Él se dispuso a mordisquearle el cuello mientras le bajaba el cierre de la pollera formal que estaba luciendo, y ésta caía bajo sus condenadas y sensuales piernas, que siempre le habían gustado demasiado.

Ella por fin se quitó los tacos y pateó todo a un lado.

Draco sujetó fuertemente sus caderas y ella comenzó, mientras le besaba, a desabrocharle el pantalón. Y sobre su prenda íntima, a tocarle el miembro ya hinchado.

Draco gimió y desprendió el brasier de la castaña sin ningún problema. Los pechos se liberaron de la presión y Draco se dio cuenta que llevaba un tiempo sin verlos, sin tomarlos.

Tomó uno de sus pechos con sus labios mientras que con una mano le tocaba el otro, y con la otra mano, sin perder el tiempo, le colaba los dedos.

Hermione tiraba el cabello de Draco excitada y se balanceaba y abría de piernas para que éste tuviera más apertura allí abajo.

 _Joder, cuanto necesitaba todo aquello. Cuando disfrutaba de ser humana a veces._

— Más, Draco _. Más_ — le pidió, _le exigió_ , y Draco metió otro dedo más y le dio en lo más profundo, con más fuerza, sintiendo como Hermione comenzaba a dejar salir leves gritos de sus labios, y le tiraba el cabello en cada follada – _No pares._

No duró mucho, entre la boca de Malfoy jugando con su pezón, y sus dedos jugando con el clítoris, su cuerpo húmedo que hacía tiempo no recibía buen sexo. Nada era una buena combinación.

Y explotó. Draco sintió su explosión y odio disfrutarla tanto. Odio darse cuenta que no la satisfacía hace bastante por estar sumido en un dolor ridículo cuando tenía a la, posiblemente, mejor mujer del Mundo Mágico. Al menos para él; Hermione era un tesoro. Un jodido tesoro que estaba descuidando.

— Eso, nena. En mis manos — susurró, tomando sus labios ya abiertos y húmedos, mientras ella respiraba agitada. Hermione le bajó por completo su prenda y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba bajo él y frente a su miembro.

Jo, qué ansioso se sintió Draco de repente, cuando vio a _su_ mujer – porque sí, Granger era jodidamente suya y a partir de hoy no la descuidaría _nunca más –_ bajo sus pies, por _chupársela._

Hermione sonrió traviesa, y tras ir arriba y hacia abajo con su mano, se la metió entera en su boca. Mierda que era buena. Granger era jodidamente buena en el sexo oral. Y lo ponía demasiado.

Apoyó su mano contra la pared y con la otra tomó el cabello de Granger, incentivándola a que siga.

A veces lo olvidaba, a veces olvidaba lo buena que era Granger en el sexo, o lo bien que la pasaban juntos, cuando la veía con sus trajes muggles formales, sin gracia, ella con su rostro serio y maduro, mandoneando a los demás. Cuando se comportaba como la comelibros que fue siempre, como la sabelotodo que era en Hogwarts, olvidaba cuanto disfrutaba encamarse con ella.

Ahora quería hacerlo todo el día.

Ahora quería que esa media hora no pasara nunca.

Draco la detuvo cuando se sintió tan lleno, y la levantó de los brazos y la volteó.

— Ya te hice acabar por delante. Ahora déjame follarte por detrás — le dijo suciamente susurrándole al oído, erizando la piel de Hermione y haciendo que esta gimiera levemente, y se apoyara totalmente contra la pared pero sacando trasero, demasiado dispuesta a aquello que él ofrecía.

Draco gimió, cuando la vio allí de espaldas, su espalda pequeña y ceñida, sus glúteos parados. _Oh, mierda._

La tomo de la entrepierna y la abrió bien, Hermione se dejaba hacer, ansiosa, caliente. Saboreando la sensación de Malfoy pasándole la mano por donde quisiera.

Sintió como le dio una palmada en su nalga, y jadeó. Luego le abrió ambas y le pasó la punta de su miembro por el interior. Aunque no introduciéndolo del todo.

— Ya te esperé demasiado, Malfoy — le llamó por su apellido nuevamente y Malfoy sonrió deleitado — No me hagas esperarte más.

— Como mande, Señorita Granger — y tras la pequeña broma que poco duro, Hermione sintió como se introdujo de golpe.

Sintió un leve dolor, no podía negarlo, pero fue demasiado placentero como para quejarse.

Hermione había descubierto luego de un tiempo, que cuando se trataba de sexo, el dolor siempre resultaba ser curiosamente placentero.

Como ahora.

Las sensaciones se mezclaban.

En cada estocada Hermione era partícipe de un mundo de sensaciones poco coherentes, sentía a Malfoy respirarle en la oreja, su aliento caliente y sus jadeos sonoros. Hermione estaba rajando con sus uñas la pared cada vez que él iba más fuerte, más rápido.

Calor.

Dolor.

Placer.

Gemidos.

Humedad.

Oh, mierda y más mierda. Sensaciones peligrosas.

Y todo se mezcló.

Sus fluidos y los de él, cuando acabó y quedo dentro de ella, exhausto, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Se desparramaron por el suelo y ella quedo acostada encima de él, ambos transpirados airosos y satisfechos. Respirando agitados.

— No vuelvas a perderte, Draco — dijo ella besándole el mentón, rozando su mejilla con la barbilla de días y generándole una sensación de delicia.

— No quiero volver a perderme, Hermione — concluyó — _No me lo permitas._

Eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. No era fácil. _No lo sería tampoco._ Ellos no cumplían con la regla del "todo mejorará con el tiempo".

Ellos no cumplían con ningún tipo regla. Iban en contra de la corriente. En contra de las reglas. Eso era lo que los hacía especial.

Y lo harían funcionar.

Porque, _joder,_ por inusual que suene funcionaban curiosamente bien juntos.

 _Y se amaban._

* * *

Resulta ser que esto lo escribí hace un tiempito y revisando documentos, lo encontré. Y bueno, como verán, se me ocurrió publicarlo.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Y háganme saber si se pasaron.

¡Un beso!

PeaceLilith,


End file.
